You had my attention now you have my curiosity
by Candy Cane Bunny
Summary: Laxus crashes into an unknown girl and offers her a drink. After a few drinks she goes to her hotel room, but will she stay there? Feedback Plz!


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail,Hiro Mashima does!

This is my first fanfiction AND this is the first time writing in English ( I'm Dutch) so please don't be too harsh. You may always give me some feedback and advice. I hope you like it!  
Laxus x OC

Contains Lemon!

**Name:** Tayuya  
**Hair:** Brown  
**Eyes:** Green with gold around the pupils  
**Clothing:** A short off-shoulder black kimono with a ruby red obi and black knee-high boots. When she's traveling she wears a long black hooded cape.  
**Magic:** None  
**Skills:** She is great with her two Katanas and is a master in hand to hand combat.  
**Guild: **None, she's a sort of bounty hunter.  
**Presonality:** Most of the time she is rather calm, but she can be cocky. She knows what she wants, she's stubborn and when she sets her mind on something it's better gonna happen.  
When provoked and angered enough she goes Erza.

**Reader's pov**  
She was walking through the forest of Magnolia, it was late and pitch dark, but she was far from scared. She loved the night, the smell, the silence, the peacefulness of nature,..  
Suddenly there was a single flash of lightning, she snapped out of her trance. She didn't like lightning, it was destructive, loud and.. almost arrogant.  
That morning she decided to go into town to get something to eat.  
Just when she was around the corner some fighting men bumped, crashed is a better word, into her. A bit farther two other guys were still fighting. The two men who had crashed into her had already rejoined the fight before she could even blink.  
The pink haired male was shooting flames at the blond. The blond was shouting and mocking the fire-wizard how he would never be able to beat him. The pink shouting back and promising him otherwise.  
"Gjeez,.. they sure are loud.." She thought. When she walked past them the blond crashed into her slamming her against the wall leaving a huge hole, "And destructive.." she added. The blond helped her back on her feet while a scarlet haired woman made the other men stop fighting.  
"That was a rough tumble, are you hurt?" the blond haired man asked. Still a bit buzzed she looked up. "He's quite good-looking" she thought inspecting the man who had just almost crushed her. "Are you alright?" the blond asked again. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled "I'm fine, thank you." "At least let me offer you a drink. What's your name?", "Tayuya, yours?", "Laxus." he grinned.  
She explained why she was in Magnolia, she had just finished her last job en was now enjoying the surroundings. After a few drinks she thanked him and went to search a hotel to stay.  
At her room, she went to take a nice long bath.  
"Men, he's hot! I'd love to see those muscles a bit closer…" "Laxus Dreyar.." She whispered. While fantasizing about him, her hands went to her boobs massaging them sliding over her belly, between her legs slowly circling her clit. She moaned silently and that stopped abruptly.. She opened her eyes slowly with a longing look, she would have him.., tonight she would discover every inch of his perfect body.  
She got out of bath en dressed herself.

Walking through the streets of Magnolia, she had no idea where to find him. She heard a loud laughter coming from the pub across the street and immediately knew it was him. She smiled wickedly and walked to the pub.  
There he was, sitting on a table in the corner of the pub with a man she hadn't seen before. He had blue hair and a huge tongue which he apparently liked to stick out a lot. He turned his head her way and was visibly happily surprised. She sat down next to him, she touched his knee and gently stroke up his leg.  
During the evening she would occasionally touch him. Her plan was working, Laxus was going crazy and was getting pretty aroused. When Bickslow left, Laxus payed the rest of the bill and dragged her out of the pub.  
Arriving at his house he pushed her against the wall. "You don't know what you've done yet!" he whispered in her ear. "I think I'm pretty sure I do" she responded seductively, giving a soft nibble at his ear. Laxus groaned and pushed her harder against the wall, one hand on her but and the other holding her hand above her head. "You're not gonna be able to walk for weeks!" he warned. " You had my attention but now you have my curiosity." She said locking eyes, taunting him, challenging him. She brushed her leg against his aroused member, making him moan couldn't hold it any longer, this girl was pushing his limits. He always had control , and he would make sure this time was no exception.  
He crashed his lips on hers and pinched her butt making her squeak, slipping his tongue in her mouth. The kiss was full of lust, their tongues battling for dominance. She let him win…, for now.  
He released her hands using his now free hand to grab one of her plumb breasts massaging it earning a moan. She let her hands dance all over his body bothered by the fabric covering it. As if hearing her thoughts he took off his shirt and started to rip off her clothing, leaving her in nothing but her black-lace-lingerie. Laxus licked his lips and attacked her neck biting down every once in a while. She moaned in pleasure unbuckling Laxus' pants, freeing his erection. She stroke it and massaged his balls gently. Laxus bucked his hips against her and moaned. In the heat of the moment she turned away from Laxus and escaped from in-between him. She looked tauntingly biting her lip swaying her hips as she walked around his dining/living room. "Nice place you have here." she said while running her hand over the dining table.

Something snapped, Laxus pushed her on the couch, ripped her bra of and started sucking on one of her nipples. She moaned loud and ran her fingers through his hair. She rolled them both over so she was on top. She kissed him hungrily and started to trail kisses from his collar bone to his groin. Laxus groaned. She stroke his member and pumped slowly up and down, when Laxus thought he was going to lose it, she gently kissed his tip. She licked her new toy, swirling little circkles, slowly taking in more. She sucked the tip of his cock, not going any further, teasing him. His member twitched and he yanked her up by her arms, "That's it!" He said, turning them back over. He took of her panties and slowly brushed his fingers against her pink lips. She threw her head back and dug her nails in his shoulders. He put one finger inside her pumping as slow as possible. She hissed. "Beg." He said. "Harder, Laxus please!" she begged. Laxuse picked up his pace and started to pump faster, adding another finger. "Mmmm laxus!" she moaned. He removed his fingers and licked them clean. He placed his head between her legs and let his tongue explore her cave, earning another loud moan.  
"Laxus..I..!" She warned, and she came into his mouth. He, licking up all her juices. He picked her from the couch bridal style and took her to his bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and positioned himself. He entered with one big thrust and slamed into her deep. "Aaagh Laxus!" she said arching her back. "So tight!" He panted. He kneaded her ass while slamming into her. She was screaming his name, she couldn't believe how sinfully good this felt, "I'm going to hell for this!" she thought". She scratched his back and kissed his neck. "You feel amazing!" she panted. Laxus had trouble staying focused his mind blurred with lust. He turned them over and let her ride him. She moved her hips in the most erotic way Laxus had ever felt. He grabbed her hips and moaned loud. Her boobs bouncing up and down screaming for attenting. Laxus moved one hand to her breasts massaging them and pinching her nippels. She felt something boiling over in her stomach and her walls tightened on Laxus' cock. He moaned her name when he came, spilling his seed inside her hot pussy.  
She curled up in his arms an snuggled her nose against his muscular chest.  
"You're amazing." she said "I know." he grinned, "Now don't get too arrogant." She warned kissing his nose. He hugged her and pulled her close to him. She yawned and said "Goodnight my lightning god". He kissed her lips and they fell asleep. 


End file.
